Talk:Cinder Fall/@comment-25177439-20171021060824/@comment-25936766-20171031030229
The problem with the trailers is that if they're gonna have important information, said information should not be restricted to the Trailers. We should, at least, have that information be mentioned, so that those who did not watch the Trailers or read the Manga - because they had absolutely no reason to do it - will not end up blind to things for no good reason. Blake at least mentioned Adam in Vol.2. Yang's stuff about being "obsessed with finding her mother" though, that comes kind of out of nowhere. And then there's Weiss and the Knight. ---------------- Regarding Breach, no, V2 being cut into 2 seasons due to lack of time/resources is not the reason it was so terrible. The reason it was so terrible is because Monty was an awful director and writer, who was more interested in doing cool fights than actually making RWBY decent. Monty did not give a damn about the implications that having X character do Y would cause. He didn't give a damn about actually putting effort into the writing. He just wanted to make cool fights, with no respect given to power levels or balancing. His idea for the B-Trailer was for Blake to cut the whole train in half despite not even being a 1st-year Huntress in Training, for example. And while Miles and Kerry often tried to hold him back, Monty constantly taunted them with slipping those things into the episodes without their consent, often leaving them to attempt Damage Control afterwards. Have you seen the commentaries? When Miles saw the V1Finale, he exploded when he saw Penny slice planes in half and crash one into the ground. He yelled, and not out of excitement. The only reason he even calmed down was because Penny was strong enough for all that. Now, back to to Breach, Monty did not change this, he did not bother to improve his writing or directing skills or put more thinking into what he did. So what do we get? 1) A single 2nd-year Student massacres in 10 seconds dozens of Grimm, including Deathstalkers, Nevermores and a Taijitu, boss-''level Grimm back in Volume 1 with the first 2 previously taking RWBY and JNPR good teamwork to defeat. And by a character who had literally said or done 'nothing' so far, instead of someone we already knew and whose power-level would make this more believable, like a teacher, profesional Huntsmen and Huntresses with years of experience and training that eclipse RWBY's, JNPR's and CFVY's. 2) Despite floods of Grimm entering the city, 'no one was killed or even hurt on-screen.' The only thing we got was Ruby saying "people got hurt" after it was all done. 3) The whole Breach is instantly fixed in less than 10 minutes. 4) Sun and Neptune did absolutely nothing but come in, make some stupid "JUNIOR DETECTIVES" joke that I didn't even realize was supposed to be a joke until I was told much later, and then...do nothing. We don't even get then taking down a single Ursa like Ren did. 5) None of the main characters, especially Ruby, seemingly give a damn about everything that has happened, like how '''Grimm got into the city.' 6) The most horrendous one: Revealing "Vermillion's" identity as Yang's mother, including her freaking name, LITERALLY THE NEXT EPISODE AFTER SHE EVEN APPEARED. Breach isn't bad because "they had to cut V2 in 2 seasons". It'd probably have been much worse if they didn't. Breach is bad because it had awful direction and writing, it was a rushed mess. Hell, it didn't even need to be the Finale. No Brakes by itself works as a miles-better Finale, with good fights, good tension, shows us that the Heroines are not invincible, and that "shit's getting real".